The combining of carbon dioxide gas with water to form a mixture thereof as a drink base and for other purposes is well established. Such systems provide pressurized liquid, typically water, to a blender or mixing device where carbon dioxide is combined with the liquid. This produces a carbonation value, at typical ambient temperatures, of approximately 3.2 to 3.4. Such a carbonation level is for many purposes just adequate, as it is generally believed that higher carbonation levels provide a better drink, and maintain freshness of the drink over a longer period of time. The pressurization and pumping equipment required for the water for such conventional systems results in a relatively large, bulky and heavy system, ill-suited to transport and utilization in low-volume, cost-driven environments.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide a carbonation system which does not require pressurization of the liquid prior to blending with the carbon dioxide.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a carbonation system having a free-standing and independent liquid source.
A further purpose of the present invention is to provide a carbonation system in which the carbonation pump is provided with water at ambient pressure conditions.
Yet another purpose of the present invention is to provide a carbonation system which can obtain higher carbonation levels than that previously achieved with pressurized systems.
Still another purpose is to provide an economical carbonation system, which can achieve high efficiency utilizing presently available carbonator units.